Witch Path
by Z3R0 L0V3
Summary: Dawn is half witch, half mortal. Her coming of age in the witches world is quickly approaching. With this she'll have to devote herself to the world that is supernatural entirely, with no connections to the mortal world. Will she accept this fate? Or will she create her own destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dawn is half witch, half mortal. Her coming of age in the witches world is quickly approaching. With this she'll have to devote herself to the world that is supernatural entirely, with no connections to the mortal world. Will she accept this fate? Or will she create her own destiny?

 _"You must choose!"_

Dawn shot up in her bed and sighed as she ran her hand along her face. Another nightmare. Or should she say the same nightmare...again.

She could feel the sweat on her body and her long hair clingy to the back of her neck from it. She gathered her hair and quickly pinned it up on the top of her head. Then she threw her covers off of her.

She walked over to her calendar and looked at the Sunday that was quickly approaching. Her sixteenth birthday would be on Sunday. A day that she should be excited for, but she couldn't be. You see, Dawn wasn't a normal girl. Dawn Berlitz was half witch and half mortal. She was currently splitting her life in two. She attended a private school with mortals and was even a cheerleader. But when she came home, she had to do her mortal homework, plus practice keeping her magic tamed and in control, especially with her sixteenth birthday approaching. Her magic had been going haywire as of late, because of her coming of age to her magical being.

But with her turning sixteen, she knew she was about to lose a part of herself. Her coven was going to want her full devotion to the magical world, but she didn't want that. She wasn't like the other witches. She had a part of her that was mortal. She needed the interaction!

"Dawn, are you awake?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

Dawn lived with her aunt and uncle who had taken her in when her mother had died. Her father had been a warlock and her mother mortal. Upon Dawn's birth, her mother had died. Leaving her an orphan until her relatives had been contacted. They were full-blooded witches, but had to tell Dawn the truth as she grew up. Her father was unknown, because it had been a night of passion.

Sighing, she gathered her uniform and went to shower.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, auntie." she said.

"Of course, Dawn. Remember straight home after school."

She resisted rolling her eyes, and just nodded her head.

Hilltop Prep the school she had been going to ever since her aunt and uncle had pulled her out of the public school and enrolled her into a private school. They had wanted her to get used to a private school atmosphere since that was how the witch's world was ran in their education.

She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Good morning, Dawn." a male's voice said as a kiss was placed to her cheek.

She turned around in his arms and smiled at her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum.

"Morning, Ash."

This was one of the many reasons she was dreading Sunday. She didn't want to have to break up with Ash. She cared for him deeply. Plus, she had all of her friends here in the mortal world and her cheerleading...her coach said she could get a cheerleading scholarship for college if she wanted. But nothing of the mortal world was of interest to her family when she told them of this. They made sure she knew her time was close to ending. Soon she would be a witch only. No more connections to the human world.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out. I asked if you wanted to hangout after school today."

Dawn frowned. "I can't. I'm grounded since I smarted off to my aunt last night."

Ash was quiet for a few moments.

"What about your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"Your birthday. It's Sunday. How about we hangout then?" he asked.

Dawn could feel the tingling in her hands as her emotions were threatening to overcome her and set her powers off. She was dreading Sunday and the thought of Ash being around that day...

"I'm not sure. My family have big plans, secrets planned and I don't know how long it'll last."

Any further discussion was ended as the morning bell rang. Dawn was never more grateful for school to be starting than in that moment.

"I'll see you at lunch." Ash said as he walked her to her locker.

"See you then,"

He placed a kiss to her cheek once more and left to go to his own locker.

"You two are just adorable." her girl best friend, Leaf said as she opened her locker which was beside Dawn's.

Dawn closed her locker and waited for Leaf to gather her belongings so they could walk together.

"So any plans for your birthday with your boyfriend? Are you two gonna...?"

Dawn felt a blush take over her face at Leaf's suggestion.

"Leaf! No!"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Well as long as you're safe..."

"Leaf!"

The other girl laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you..."

Dawn gripped her books tighter that she held against her chest as she could feel the tingling again. Her magic really needed to stop being so unpredictable. Come Sunday, it would.

"Dawn!"

"What?!"

"We're here."

Dawn saw that Leaf stood in the doorway of their classroom and she had walked right past it, lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Thanks Leaf, I was lost in thought."

* * *

Halfway through the day it was now lunch.

"I'll catch up." Dawn said as she and Leaf walked towards the cafeteria.

"You okay?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, just have to stop by the restroom."

"Want me to wait?"

"No, go ahead. I know they have your favorite today, so I don't want you to miss out on getting it."

Leaf nodded her head.

Dawn hurried into the restroom and checked to make sure no one else was there. Once she was sure no one was there, she faced the door.

"Clauditis et silentium..."

Now no sound or anyone would be able to get in or escape.

Within a few moments after she had uttered the chant, she lost control of her magic. Lights flickered in the bathroom, some even shatter. The sinks started to run with water. The hand dryers turned on. The stall doors opened and closed aggressively.

Looking at her reflection, Dawn saw that she was levitating slightly.

She could feel herself gaining her control again. Her feet touched the ground, the doors stopped, the water turned off, and the hand dryers shut off.

She splashed some water on her face and waved her hand to rid the enchantment and left the restroom.

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

As Dawn walked back to the cafeteria she was weighing options of a decision in her head. Should she take a risk like this? Could it change things for her future?

She hopped into the line to get her tray of food, before she made her way to the table where her friends were.

"You okay?" Ash asked, as she sat down beside him.

Dawn nodded her head and popped the cap off of her drink.

"I changed my mind. I want to hangout." she told him.

"You're grounded though. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Please Ash? I don't think I'll be able to see you on my actual birthday. Might as well celebrate today."

"Okay Dawn,"

She kissed his cheek.

* * *

Sunday came quickly. Probably because Dawn had been on lockdown after the stunt she pulled of hanging out with Ash on Monday. Her aunt hadn't even allowed her to go to school. Instead she had called in with an excuse that Dawn had gotten the flu and wouldn't be in. Dawn was furious, so her magic kept getting out of control. Especially last night, she couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning and eventually her magic flared and caught her curtains on fire. After that incident, her aunt made her take a sleeping potion along with a calming potion so Dawn wouldn't risk burning all of them alive with her magic flareups.

Dawn sighed as she glanced at her alarm that was showing six o'clock. Today was the day. Her sixteenth birthday. The day she would have to cut off all the connections she had to the mortal world. She wish she had her cell phone, but her aunt had taken it away after she had disobeyed the strict instructions of coming straight home on Monday and not showing up until Tuesday afternoon after school. She had gotten an earful and had been on house arrest ever since.

She threw the covers off of her body and stretched before she made her way to her closet. She stared at the dress her aunt had chosen for her to wear for this 'momentous occasion.' Normally, Dawn would love the idea of being dolled up. But today, no excitement was in her. She was dreading today and cursing who she was. Why couldn't she just be a normal girl? The only good thing that would come out of today was gaining complete control over her magic, unless her emotions got the better of her.

"Dawn, hurry and get dressed. We have to leave soon and you need to look presentable." her aunt said from the doorway.

Dawn glanced over at her. "Of course..."

"Smile, darling. Today is a special day."

"Not for me, auntie. I'm losing a part of myself."

"Nonsense child."

Dawn sent a surge of magic towards her aunt, pushing her out of her room and slamming the door shut.

"These tantrums will end soon enough!" her aunt yelled from outside.

Dawn yanked the dressed from its hanger and changed into it. A black knee length dress, with bell sleeves. She grabbed a pair of lace tights and pulled them onto her legs before sliding her feet into black ankle boots. She pulled her hair into a messy updo and let a free stands frame her face. She did her makeup simple: eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.

Dawn had always been an outcast in the witching world because of her status of half mortal. Today, proved to be the moment her auntie showed her true thoughts. Her aunt hated Dawn's connection to the mortals and their world. She would be happy once Dawn's tie was severed.

Sighing, Dawn walked out of her room and went to find her aunt and uncle.

"You look lovely, darling." her uncle said as she entered the living room.

"Smile, Dawn." her aunt commented.

Dawn resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What now?" she questioned, ready to get this day over with.

"We head to the ceremony."

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe what was in front of her. A grand ballroom had been decorated to fit the tastes of witches and warlocks. She knew that the Grand Warlock would be here. He would be the one conducting the ceremony. The Grand Warlock's name was Falcon Thornburrow. He had been around for about a decade thanks to a spell his family had. His dark hair was slicked back and his dark eyes held much power.

Dawn walked behind her aunt and uncle who were leading her to where the Grand Warlock stood.

"Dawn, today is the day you become one with your true self. The day you rid your ties to the mortals." he said.

She frowned.

"Why do you frown, my child?" he questioned, looking at her.

She bit the inside of her cheek. She was afraid.

"I'm half mortal and half witch. I'm going to lose a part of myself today. So of course, I'm going to be sad."

"Hmm...yes, but there is something else."

"N-No there isn't."

Dawn had never told her family of her relationship with Ash. She had always kept it a secret. They didn't mind that she had mortal friends, but a relationship would have made them keep her locked inside forever.

"No need for secrets, my child. All will be revealed one way or another. It is up to your whether you choose to reveal it willingly or not."

"Wh-What?"

"I see you don't want to speak the truth."

Dawn hadn't know this was part of the ceremony.

She jerked when two warlocks grabbed her arms.

"What? Let me go!"

"You had the chance to reveal the secrets willingly."

A chant was muttered and a vial appeared. A truth potion.

"No...please..."

The potion was forced into her mouth and she was forced to swallow it. She tried to fight it, but the more she did, the more pain she felt.

"Don't fight it, my child. Just tell the truth. What else are you hiding about your mortal life?"

"No-"

She gasped as the potion caused her body to feel as though it was burning from the inside.

"AHHH! I have a mortal boyfriend!"

"Oh?"

"You stupid child!" her aunt screamed.

"What else? I sense there is more." the Grand Warlock questioned.

"I love him..."

Dawn gasped as the potion's burning intensified.

"And I did the only thing I knew I could do to keep me tied to the mortal world! I had sex in the hopes I would bear a child so I could stay connected to the mortal world so I wouldn't lose Ash..."

Dawn felt tears falling from her eyes and the burning stopped.

Silence filled the ballroom.

"You ungrateful child!" her aunt screamed. "Everything we did for you!"

"Well...well...things certainly took a turn..." the Grand Warlock muttered.

Dawn couldn't believe what had happened.

"We will postpone your ceremony until one month's time. If in a month you are with child, you will be allowed to keep the ties to the mortal world. If not, you are fully committed to the witching world."

 **Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time...**

 _"You had the chance to reveal the secrets willingly."_

 _A chant was muttered and a vial appeared. A truth potion._

 _"No...please..."_

 _The potion was forced into her mouth and she was forced to swallow it. She tried to fight it, but the more she did, the more pain she felt._

 _"Don't fight it, my child. Just tell the truth. What else are you hiding about your mortal life?"_

 _"No-"_

 _She gasped as the potion caused her body to feel as though it was burning from the inside._

 _"AHHH! I have a mortal boyfriend!"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"You stupid child!" her aunt screamed._

 _"What else? I sense there is more." the Grand Warlock questioned._

 _"I love him..."_

 _Dawn gasped as the potion's burning intensified._

 _"And I did the only thing I knew I could do to keep me tied to the mortal world! I had sex in the hopes I would bear a child so I could stay connected to the mortal world so I wouldn't lose Ash..."_

 _Dawn felt tears falling from her eyes and the burning stopped._

 _Silence filled the ballroom._

 _"You ungrateful child!" her aunt screamed. "Everything we did for you!"_

 _"Well...well...things certainly took a turn..." the Grand Warlock muttered._

 _Dawn couldn't believe what had happened._

 _"We will postpone your ceremony until one month's time. If in a month you are with child, you will be allowed to keep the ties to the mortal world. If not, you are fully committed to the witching world."_

* * *

All that filled the luxurious room was silence. But Dawn could feel her aunt's wrath and her uncle's disappointment. As she made her way to where they stood, her aunt's hand connected with her face.

"You stupid, worthless child!" she screamed.

Dawn still felt the stinging from the slap, but remained silent. Glancing over at her uncle, he looked at her sadly.

"Fate will decide Dawn's destiny. No interference shall occur. If it does, I will know and those who intercept what is willed shall face punishment." the Grand Warlock said. "See you in one month, my child."

After he had spoken, he vanished. That was everyone's cue to leave and as witches and warlocks began to leave, Dawn could hear this whispers. She had brought shame to her aunt and uncle's name. That is one of the main reasons they were upset.

"Come," her uncle said.

Dawn followed her relatives silently. She knew what she had done was a foolish move. But it had been done in desperation. The only idea that she had been able to come up with to keep her connections to those she cared for in the mortal world. She hadn't thought of the consequences of her actions for her aunt and uncle. She had only thought of herself. But in her defense it was cruel in her eyes to have to make a sacrifice of a world that was part of her being.

Before she knew it they were back home.

"Go to you room. I can't be in the same room as you." her aunt said as she closed the front door.

Dawn silently walked upstairs to her room. As she laid on her bed, she thought of Ash. How would he react if she did end up being with child in the end? Sure, they loved each other. But they were still just kids in high school. Things would change and would become harder. But she hoped they would last and he would stand by her and not leave her. She didn't doubt that he would leave because they had been dating since last year.

Dawn rolled over and grabbed her phone and sent a text to the raven-hair boy that currently consumed her thoughts.

 _Hey Ash, so I royally pissed off my aunt and uncle. Will most likely end up being in some deep trouble._

She walked over to her dresser and grabbed some pajamas before changing out of the dress and scrubbing the makeup from her face. Her phone dinged and she smoothed down her shirt as she walked over to her bed.

 _Hey baby. What happened? How bad is the damage?_

Dawn's fingers hovered over her keys. How could she reply to this message?

 _She found out about what happened between us. Let's just say they're both mad and my uncle is disappointed. I haven't been grounded yet, but I'm sure the punishment is coming._

She flopped back onto her bed and waited.

 _I'm sorry, Dawn. You aren't the only one to blame and I hate that I can't do anything. Want me to come over and apologize to them?_

Dawn quickly sent him a one worded response of NO!

 _Sorry, no. No. That won't go over well. Whatever happens, I'll handle it._

Her phone dinged.

 _You won't be alone. If something ended up happening, I'm not leaving you. I love you, Dawn and I don't plan on leaving you if anything ever happened that was unexpected._

Dawn felt tears prick her eyes and she remembered why she had chosen to do what she had. This was one of the main reasons she had fallen for Ash. He was so loyal and so sweet. He always knew what to say.

 _I know, Ash. I love you, too. Always_

* * *

The next morning, Dawn woke up and as the sleepiness cleared from her mind, she remembered what had happened yesterday. Her biggest, darkest secret had been revealed and now her aunt and uncle were disappointed and mad at her.

Sighing, she sat up in her bed and threw the covers off of her body. She needed to get ready and face whatever was in store for her today.

As she walked into the kitchen, Dawn found her uncle sitting at the table drinking coffee, while her aunt was at the stove cooking pancakes.

"Dawn, sit down, please." her uncle said.

Dawn obeyed and sat down at the other end of the table. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. She was waiting for the storm that was inevitable.

"Why did you never tell us of this mortal boyfriend?" her uncle asked.

She looked at him and had to hide her shock. Was he being serious right now? Was he really this naive?

"You both never would have accepted that I was dating a mortal boy." Dawn said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're both witches and warlocks. You don't like the mortal world or mortals themselves. You two ended up stuck with me when my mom died."

Her aunt slammed down the plate of pancakes on the table.

"That's what you think?" her aunt questioned.

"It's true though. You both hate the mortal world. I'm a burden you ended up with and the only reason I'm here is because I'm half witch. If I had been just a normal child- a mortal - I never would've been taken by you."

"That isn't true, Dawn." her uncle said.

"Really? But I'm the ungrateful, foolish child." Dawn said, looking at her aunt.

"I acted in shock and anger instead of listening to you, Dawn." her aunt said.

"But Dawn, we love you, regardless of your blood. You are my sister's daughter who I've raised as my own. You're the only thing I have left of my family." her uncle said.

"I shouldn't have reacted how I did last night, Dawn. I'm sorry for what I said and my actions. I just fear for you." her aunt said.

"Fear for me? Why?"

"Your mother died during childbirth, Dawn. We don't want the same to happen to you." her aunt replied.

"Childbirth claims mothers sometimes...it's sad, but it's something that happens." Dawn said.

"Yes, but you weren't a mortal baby. Well a full mortal baby. Your powers...Your mother's body..."

Dawn stared at her aunt and looked over to her uncle who was looking uneasy.

"No...You aren't saying that I caused my mom's death because I wasn't fully mortal..."

"Dawn...your magic was too much even as a newborn. It always has been uncontainable and unstable."

"No...No...You're lying,"

"That's why we're worried about your connections to the mortal world and the possibility of your actions."

"No..."

Dawn shook her head. She couldn't believe what her aunt and uncle were saying. She was a danger to her friends and her love. She was the cause of her mom's death because her magic had been too much. This wasn't right. It couldn't be true.

"With the possibility of a child...your magic might become even more unpredictable. It's uncommon for a witch or warlock to have a child with a mortal. Let alone a half witch, half mortal to have a child with a full mortal. It's never happened. Nothing is known and we're worried." her aunt said, breaking Dawn from her thoughts.

"I need some air." Dawn said, pushing back from the table and running out of the kitchen and to the front door.

She struggled to unlock and open the door. Once she was outside she stumbled down the stairs and took a few deep breathes of the crisp, morning air. Yet she could feel her magic stirring within. Her emotions were on the verge of breaking free and taking over which meant she was going to lose control of her magic.

She could feel her magic rising and tingling. She screamed and felt her magic burst out of her.

She fell to the ground, gasping and looked around her. The grass was singed, trees were uprooted, and her uncle's car was overturned. She heard a gasp and looked over her shoulder to find her aunt and uncle on the porch. The house's windows were shattered, the porch was missing planks of wood, and the railing on the stairs had been ripped away.

"This is what we were saying..." her aunt muttered. "It's unstable and the ceremony would have tied it to you and made it stable enough for you to contain, despite your emotions. Your magic is so powerful and dependable on your emotions. I've never seen it like this before."

Dawn only looked at her aunt and uncle and then looked back around at the destruction she had caused. What was she going to do?

 **Please R &R**


End file.
